A Poisoned Arrow and a Captured Heart
by pinkypiejr12
Summary: Zuko gets poisoned and every one thinks he's dead, but a certain freedom fighter saves his life (despite hating all Firenation people especailly firebenders). Jetko Jet x Zuko pairing, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The blue spirit pushed the young avatar behind him drawing his swords. Aang ran as soon as the gates were open, releived for his newly regained freedom. The twelve year old didn't enjoy being held captive by admiral Zhao, especially when his watertribe companions were ill. Arrows flew through the air with sharp whispers as they passed. One arrow hit its mark. The young avatar turned around. His savior lying still on the dirt paved road. Without any hesitation the twelve year old ran to the body of his rescuer. The mask had slid to the side exposing some red flesh. _It can't be,_ Aang thought. He pulled the getting blue mask off of the person. There lying before the avatar was Prince Zuko, who spent all of his time tracking Aang down and generally being pretty rude to him and his friends. Aang couldn't leave the prince there. That was practically the same as just killing him, and all life was sacred, no matter how many fire balls the anger-prone teenager threw at him. Aang dragged the limp form of the Firenation prince into the trees, unaware of the pair of muddy brown eyes that had watched the entire scene fold out. Once they were what the young avatar believed they were a safe distance he gently laid the teen down, and examined his wound. The arrow was lodged in his left shoulder and it looked like Zuko passed out from a hit to the head when he fell back. There was a rather nasty bruise forming on the back of his mostly-bald skull. Aang yanked out the arrow out. He again peered down at the unconscious scarred teen. His veins were beginning to darken. Aang took a closer look at the arrow, it hand special markings and seemed more dart-like. Which meant it might have been poisonous. The teens eyes shot open, beautiful, golden eyes. Zuko hissed through his teeth. Pain. Everywhere. No escape. His vision was blurring around the edges. His lungs were being crushed, everything hurt. No, it burned, like a raging fire consuming him. The golden eyes tried to focus on the boy next to him, the avatar. The avatar saved him from being captured by Zhao. But Zuko knew it wouldn't have made much of a difference. He was dying, the banished Prince was never going home.

"I thought we could be friends" the boy said, hopefully and in a quiet voice./span/p

"I-" the Prince started.

"I know it's stupid, cuz you're always tracking me down and trying to kill me" Aang interrupted.

"Avatar-" Zuko started, he was trying to get said person to look at him.

"do you think that maybe we could be friends?" The scarred teen's mind was too fogged up to make sense of the air-nomad's words.

"Avatar, I-" a fit of hollow coughs stopped Zuko this time. Aang, being the soft-hearted guy he was, instantly snapped around to look at the teen. His veins were black and his normally pale skin was turning a sickly greenish hue. "Knife" the Prince requested. The avatar fumbled about, then handed it to the dying teen. Zuko sat up, and with shaking hands cut his ponytail clean off. The knife dropped and the scarred teen fell back onto the ground. Zuko handed his ponytail over, trying to look the avatar in the eyes. Grey met the dulling golden orbs. "Give this to my uncle, tell him I'm sorry" Aang shook his head, this teenaged boy couldn't be dying, he was strong and he never gave up. The prince's body went limp. The young avatar blinked back tears as he desperately searched for a pulse. There was none. His chest was unmoving and his eyes were still open, but there was no mistaking it. Prince Zuko of the Firenation was dead. Aang wrapped the dead boy's ponytail in paper. He would follow the prince's last requests. It was the least he could do for the person that single handedly saved him from Zhao. He stood and gathered his own belongings after laying a thin blanket over the corpse. The twelve year old then set off, only looking over his shoulder once. Getting back to the camp was easy and so was healing Katara and Sokka, now that he had the frozen toads.

"mmm, ew ew ew!" Sokka exclaimed.  
>"hey Aang what's wrong?" The waterbender girl asked.<p>

"while you guys were here, I got caught by Admiral Zhao-"

"How'd you get out, did you kick his Firenation booty!?" The older brother interrupted.

"no, I was rescued by-by Zuko"

"what!? Zuko!?" The watertribe siblings shouted, synchronized.

"what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Katara demanded, worryingly.

"No. Zuko didn't hurt me, he saved me and-and I couldn't even return the gesture" the young avatar sniffled, tears falling freely.

"what do you mean?" The sister asked, softly. The twelve year old boy looked up.  
>"Zuko is dead" he said, emotionless. The two sets of blue eyes widened.<p>

A lithe form hopped down to the prince's body as soon as the twelve year old avatar was gone. If he hurried up he could still save him. But why would he want to save a Firenation Prince? The tan-skinned teen ignored his battling thoughts and pulled back the blanket. The Prince's eyes were still open. When he had first seen the boy's face the first thing he saw wasn't the rough scar, it was his eyes. Those golden eyes. Now they weren't just dull, they were empty, blank, ...lifeless. Jet had killed lots of Firenation soldiers and seen many dead bodies, but he had never seen lifeless eyes. He gently closed the scarred teen's eyes. He decided that he didn't want to ever see them like that again. He would do whatever he had to, just to see those gorgeous eyes bright with emotion, regardless of who they belonged to. The freedom fighter threw the limp figure over his shoulder and gathered the teens belongings in the blanket. Jet started climbing, slower than his usual pace but as fast as he could with a body slung over his shoulder and a makeshift bag tied to his armor. The freedom fighter carefully slunk to his own tree house, making sure he was unseen. He lay the Prince on the floor, out of view from any of the windows, (which were just square shaped holes covered by large leaves). He took the arrow that had hit the Prince and tasted the tip. A crooked smile cracked across Jet's face. He knew that poison, and more importantly he knew the antidote. The teen ran out to fetch his most trusted fighters; Longshot and Smellerbee.

"c'mon guys, I need your help" he led them back to the dead Zuko. "He's the Prince of the Firenation" Jet whispered, pointing at the body.

"then why would we want to save him?" Smellerbee asked, Longshot inclined his head to show he agreed.

"he'd be a valuable prisoner, he's probably got lots of information. I just saw him save the avatar's life, and we need more swordsmen." The leader explained.

"okay, but if he betrays us-" the fifteen year old started.

"we slit his throat" the leader finished. Without another word, Jet stabbed a dart with the antidote into the scarred teen's arm. Longshot was busy rubbing two furs together trying to make enough static energy to shock the prince's heart back to beating. Smellerbee ripped off Zuko's shirt and placed several metal discs on his bare torso. The archer rammed the static furs to the dead boy's chest. A tremor went through the body, the leader checked for a pulse, none yet. He nodded to the archer and the younger teen repeated his actions. This time there was a pulse. The only girl pulled the discs off of the prince's body. Jet pushed on his diaphragm. A breath came out and miraculously, the Prince inhaled. Though his breathing was weak and shallow, he was alive.

General Iroh was the dragon of the west, he was strong, brave and he always knew what to do. Currently though, he had no idea how to respond or deal with the young avatar's claim.  
>"I'm so sorry, I did everything I could. He-he wanted me to give you this" the boy hand him something wrapped in parchment. Shakily Iroh took it and unfolded the paper. Tears fell freely from the old yellow eyes. It was his nephew's top-knot ponytail. "He said to tell you that he's sorry" the twelve year old avatar finished, his own grey eyes slightly swollen and red.<p>

"Thank you, young Avatar" the retired general spoke softly. Lieutenant Jee and the other wandering crewmen currently on the deck stood in surprise. They knew that the prince wasn't immortal but the news of the prince's early death caught them off guard. The prince was stubborn, he was strong because he never stopped fighting. Every time he fell, or was pushed down he got back up. It was almost impossible to believe that he was done, never to fight again. They had often gotten angry at the Prince for being careless or too obsessive, but they had never thought that one day he wouldn't be there yelling at them for being even slightly off task. It had seemed like it was immanent like the waves crashing against the shores. That evening the crew toasted to tribute the dead Prince.

"Prince Zuko, the stubbornest and most honorable of us all. Though he was barely more than a boy, I will remember him as the brave and determined man he was inside" Lieutenant Jee said solemnly.

"to Prince Zuko!" Everyone toasted.

_**A/N: thanks for reading please review and I'll see you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince was sleeping, he was always unconscious. Jet huffed in frustration, if the Firenation teen was going to be even a tiny bit useful he had to wake up at some point. The Prince grunted, and his eyes slowly opened. The breath taking golden eyes. _Finally,_ Jet grumbled in his mind. Zuko tried to sit up, he hissed through his teeth in pain.

"why does the spirit world hurt so much?" the Prince muttered.

"hate to break it to you, but you're not in the spirit world" Jet spoke. The Prince turned his head to look at the freedom fighter. Gold met brown.

"but, I died. how-?" The Prince started.

"your heart stopped along with your breathing, but we got them back" Jet answered easily.

"why?"

"you have useful information on the Firenation, and we're a bit short on swordsmen"

"what-no! But!-"

"If you don't agree, then you won't have to worry about that pretty little throat anymore" Jet threatened, pressing the tip of one of his hookswords into the other teen's neck. The paler of the two turned his head to the side trying to keep the tip of the sword from digging into his flesh. "How about I show you something." Jet yanked the younger up and half dragged half carried him to the edge of the forest. Iroh was kneeling in front of a piece of parchment, a tiny box and some other small objects.

"uncle?" Zuko asked in bewilderment.

"you talk again I won't hesitate to slit that pretty little throat" Jet threatened, digging the points of his shuang gou into the other boy's neck.

"Leaves from the vine," Iroh started to sing, "falling so slow" Zuko's mouth dropped open, this was the lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was little, and this is what his uncle would sing on Lu Ten's birthday, as a tribute to his deceased son. Because he loved him so much. "like fragile tiny shells," tears were starting to run down the old man's face. "drifting in the foam" Zuko's heart ached, what he wanted more than anything was to run to his uncle and tell him that he's alright. "Little soldier boy,"

"no" Zuko whispered, his golden eyes beginning to drown in salty water. His uncle loved him, and he never treated him right, Iroh would have been better off if Zuko had died at that agni kai.

"come marching home," Iroh sang. Jet smirked, Zuko was slipping, soon he would give in. "Brave soldier boy" The floodgates opened, oceans running rampant across the scarred teen's face. "Comes marching-" the man's voice cracked with grief. The prince's breathing was ragged, his golden eyes missing their mask of defiance or anger. They were exposed and vulnerable. The scarred boy was afraid, he was miserable, he was betrayed, he was confused and lost. But most of all he was alone. The golden eyes some with self hatred and self-pity. Jet knew there was nothing that he could say that could make the young firebender feel worse. He didn't need the boy to feel worse either, he was already falling into Jet's control.

"fine" he whispered brokenly.

"hmm?" Jet hummed, wanting the other boy to elaborate.

"I'll do anything you ask" A crooked smile found its way on the freedom fighter's face. He dropped the blades from the younger's throat and stowed them on his back. Zuko collapsed and would have fallen off the branch if skilled hands had not caught him. Zuko couldn't stand on his own, he didn't care. He didn't care anymore, his life and destiny were out of his own hands and he knew that, he also knew he couldn't change that. There was no point in fighting it, and besides Zuko was -though he would never admit it- sick of fighting. There was no way he could go back home or get out of this situation so why waste the effort? Zuko exhaled. Jet carried the surrendered and half conscious Prince back to the tree houses.

Zhao smiled, he was going to recruit that bratty banished prince's crew. With that he strut onto the angry teen's ship as if he owned it, which he would soon. "Excuse me, I am recruiting all of this crew, if they desire a higher paycheck" he announced, smirking.

"This crew declines your offer" Lieutenant Jee answered, sharply.

"what?!" Zhao was never refused before.

"the honorable and brave Prince Zuko wouldn't like it" the Lieutenant replied. Zhao didn't understand, they refused a bigger pay and they were complementing the bratty Prince whom they always complained about before. What was going on?

"since when do sailors refuse a job with higher pay, Lieutenant Jee?" He questioned. The admiral wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"This crew will remain loyal to Prince Zuko and his requests"

"Where is he, anyway?" The cocky admiral asked (demanded), this crew was trying his patience.

"you there! Inform General Iroh that we have a guest, and to bring the Prince with him"

"yes sir!" The sailor nodded and ran off. Minutes passed in silence. Zhao was fuming while the lieutenant's face remained void of any emotion except seriousness.

"General Iroh, Pri-where is the Prince?!" The round old man was carrying a small ornate and intricately patterned chest. His face was grave and sad. How weak.

"I am not pleased to report my nephew's untimely death" the retired General said. His voice full of raw emotion and pure loss. The admirals eyebrows rose, he hadn't expected that.

"what happened?" Zhao asked softly, well at least what he thought was soft. Though he was shocked he was also pleased about the young man's demise.

"Prince Zuko went for an evening stroll two days ago and did not return, yesterday young travelers found us and-" the uncle stopped. Zhao knew he had lost his son, Lu Ten to the war while attempting to break down the great walls of Ba Sing Se, but he really couldn't care less.

"and what?!" The admiral was impatient and didn't care at all about the Prince, just humiliating him. And defeating him. Like the boy had done to him in that agni kai a couple of weeks ago.

"this was all they could salvage" Iroh continued, opening the lid. It was Zuko's ponytail. The silky dark and long strands were easy to recognise. The teen always had perfect hair. Zhao was relieved, that one less annoyance for him. His life would be easier without that unloved and anger filled brat. Though this could be a trick to get to the avatar quicker and with the element of surprise. But General Iroh could not have faked that grief and sorrow. It was too pure and too strong to be false. The banished Prince was dead. Which meant it might be easier to catch the avatar.

Zuko just sat there. He felt kind of numb. Maybe he's always been feeling that but covered it up with burning rage and false hope. The Prince had realised that he had always known he wouldn't catch the avatar for his father he just couldn't admit that to himself before. Because before he couldn't let himself fall apart, now there was no point in fighting anymore.

"well change your name so no one will know that you're Firenation. Hmm, what about Quan? No that doesn't suit you, Jeng? No that's too subtle, Li. You're Li, a mixed refugee and a swordsman that wears that silly theatre mask. what were you called?"

"the blue spirit"

"yeah, Li the blue spirit" Jet spoke. "Stay here" the ex-Prince nodded, there was no point in defying the others wishes anyway. Zuko sighed out a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Jet went out to the other freedom fighters. After dinner he fetched the ex-Prince to introduce.  
>"Everyone, this is Li. He's more well known as 'the Blue Spirit'. And he is one of us now"<br>"how old are you? Where are you from?" The group chanted.  
>"I'm fifteen, almost sixteen." Li replied shortly.<br>"are you mixed?" the Duke piped up.  
>"yes" Li clipped.<br>"what happened to your face?" that was Sneers. Li didn't reply, he just glared at the ground. And he went extremely tense, it was a touchy subject for the firebender. Jet guessed anyone wouldn't like a person asking about a traumatic and private past behind a hideous and probably embarrassing scar. Pipsqueak elbowed Sneers, who toppled over from the force of the hit. Jet would have to talk to Sneers about respecting people's privacy, well at least in the sense of painful pasts. Because there was no way that getting that scar wasn't extremely painful. Seriously, practically half his face was burned off. And if getting a fire blast to the face and eye wasn't painful then Jet didn't know what pain was.

Zuko followed every order and bid every one of Jet's requests, in fact he didn't act on anything without Jet's approval. He also started wearing bandages covering his scar and the top of his mostly bald head. He was sick of the stares he was getting for it and if anyone ever ripped off his mask they couldn't find the dead Fire Nation Prince's face behind it. He also didn't speak unless spoken to, or absolutely necessary. Jet started playing special attention to the ex-Prince making sure he was up to date, loyal, and overall, alright. After all a soldier can't fight his best if they aren't feeling up to par. Zuko found himself enjoying the attention well at least slightly. He didn't know how it made him feel but he was sure it was a positive emotion. Pride maybe? No, it was too soft and warm for that. What was it? He faintly remembered something like this while spending time with his mother or uncle.

Sokka trudged on, getting really annoyed with Katara's and Aang's complaints.  
>"my feet hurt" spirits not again. "How much longer?" Aang was acting like a stinking three year old.<br>"maybe you should ask Sokka's instincts" Katara mocked.  
>"my pack is heavy" Aang continued.<br>"I know what you should do ask Sokka' s instincts to carry it" Katara mocked with a falsely sweet voice.  
>"that's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's instincts, do-" the twelve year old avatar started.<br>"that's it! I'm sick of you guys doing this! It's not funny!" Sokka snapped.  
>"well you should have thought of that before deciding that we were going to walk" Katara argued.<br>"hey, this was for safety reasons" the watertribe boy defended.  
>"Sokka, we're the avatar, a powerful waterbender, and a warrior" said avatar pointed out.<br>"that doesn't mean we're invincible!" Sokka exclaimed.  
>"but we can take a bunch of fire balls being thrown at us" Katara said.<br>"yeah it isn't the first time that's happened" Aang agreed.  
>"exactly my point, wouldn't you rather not have fire balls thrown at you?!" Sokka exclaimed.<br>"but we-" Aang started.  
>"what matters is that we're safe from the...firenation?" Sokka froze there were soldiers everywhere. "Run!" Fire engulfed the bushes they had just come through.<br>"Attack!" Jet screamed, jumping down from the trees and flipping two soldiers over. A figure dressed completely in black except for the grinning blue mask leaped traveling to the ground taking down a couple soldiers. Another four people jumped down, launching themselves at soldiers, ruthlessly attacking the surprised fire nation men. As arrows rained down, each one making their mark. Sokka tried to join in but every time he found a foe, either Jet or the Blue Spirit took down before he had the chance. Aang was just staring in horrified awe, the Blue Spirit. How was the Blue Spirit here? Zuko was the Blue Spirit, but Zuko was dead. The battle was won quickly, even without any bending or help from the gAang.  
>"that was amazing" Katara complemented, blushing.<br>"I'm Jet and these are my freedom fighters; Smellerbee, Longshot, Sneers, the Duke, Pipsqueak, and in the mask over there that's-"  
>"Zuko" Aang said, interrupting Jet. The masked swordsman didn't react to the name at all. "Zuko?" still no reaction that anyone could see. Though eyes had widened behind the blue painted grinning wooden face.<br>"Li, come here" the Blue Spirit instantly obeyed, his swords sheathed on his back. "this is Li" the masked swordsman bowed as a greeting.  
>"how come he hasn't said a thing?" Sokka asked, staring openly and looking as if he was going to poke the masked boy to see if he would react.<br>"Li doesn't like talking much" Jet explained, smiling fondly.  
>"so does he talk?" Katara asked, her eyes sparkled with a childish curiosity.<br>"very rarely, Longshot is the only one that talks less!" Sneers snickered, earning a couple eye rolls. And probably glares from both Li and Longshot. Definitely one from Li. It was obvious when a glare as venomous as Li's targeted you, even if you couldn't see it. It was something you felt anyway.  
>"what they lack in speech they make up for by how many soldiers they usually take down" Smellerbee shot back, sounding slightly irritated. Sneers seemed to already find a way to annoy a great majority of the freedom fighters with one sentence. Or his collection of horrible jokes and puns, those were painful to sit through without punching the guy sharing them. It was almost a miracle that Sneers was still in the freedom fighters. Li barely tolerated him. His patience for the puns was at the very smallest amount possible. It reminded him off his crew and his uncle and who he really was, the exiled and now claimed deceased, Prince Zuko. He didn't want reminders, looking at himself in the mirror was reminding enough. That his own father didn't love him, that he wasn't wanted in his own family or his own country. That he didn't truly belong anywhere. That he needed a to learn a lesson. That he stood up for his people and was punished for it. Jet, however was used to it. And by that it meant he could listen to Sneers and not ever glare at him, half the time.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Jet had been really nice, and he was a charming guy. Katara liked him, he seemed to always be there. But Li, he was rude and seemed as if he didn't or just couldn't be nice to anyone. His temper seemed kind of familiar, but the person he reminded her of was dead. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, but there was no way he was Li though. It was impossible. Even Aang thought he was Zuko at first, even though he hadn't firebended. Li was glaring at Katara again. She could feel it. The enraged gaze on her was burning like fire boring into her. Li absolutely hated her. Why? What did she do to provoke the masked boy? She had no idea.

"Jet, I think you should pay some attention to Li" Smellerbee said, glancing at the mentioned masked boy.

"why? he can take care of himself" the leader asked, not really concerned with the news.

"Jet look at him, can't you feel that glare?" The girl asked.

"and?"

"you're spending too much time with the water tribe girl, Li's jealous" Smellerbee accused.

"he's not jealous!" Jet started, "why would he be jealous?"

"because you're not paying any attention to him anymore" it was common sense, why couldn't Jet see it?

"why does he want me to pay attention to him?" Jet asked.

"uh, I don't know, maybe he likes you" She replied sarcastically.

"why would he like me?"

"because he does" Bee deadpanned.

"that's not an answer"

"but it's the truth" Smellerbee finished. Jet stalked off, rolling his eyes and huffing out a breath. He ended up right next to the glaring Li.

"you can take off the mask now, Li, it's safe here" The grinning blue mask turned to face him. It shook left and right with a speed that meant the gold eyes behind it were wide with fear. "You can put on bandages if you want" Jet whispered. The blue spirit nodded curtly before gracefully and silently sprinting to Jet's and his tree house.

"-he hates me!" Katara exclaimed to a poor cornered Aang.

"who hates you?" Jet asked, walking over. The water bender instantly calmed,

"Li, he wouldn't stop glaring at me!"

"Li isn't very good at communication, even non verbal, he doesn't hate you he's probably just jealous of something you have"

"like what?"

"social skills" Smellerbee answered.

"a smile" Sneers said, laughing while Smellerbee, Longshot and the Duke sent him glares.

"he's smiles, just not around you" the Duke piped up, a bit angrily. Li had become like a big brother figure to him though Li didn't really do anything other than practice his swords on his free time. A bunch of the younger freedom fighters watched Li practice, he seemed to never get tired. He was graceful and fluid and the only noises were that of blades slicing through the forest air. He would do it for hours, no stopping to catch his breath or go to the bathroom until he was done. He had stamina and was incredibly stubborn. And a complete perfectionist.

Meanwhile Li was wrapping bandaged around his face, covering his scar and the entire upper half of his face with a whole over his good eye, to see through. His once perfectly bald head was covered in dark fuzz. But that fuzz was keeping his head warmer than it had been in three years. And that wasn't necessarily bad. After he was satisfied with the disguise he left to rejoin them. Walking this time.

"why doesn't he talk to people?" The water bender asked.

"he talks to Jet" the Duke said. "Hey, Li!" Li held up a hand as a silent hello.

"what happened to you?" Sokka asked.

"the Fire Nation" Jet answered for him. While Li nodded, it was technically the truth. His father was in charge of the Fire Nation. And his father was a monster. That evening, during dinner Katara finally got the message. That was obvious to practically every freedom fighter there: Li didn't like her because he was jealous of Jet spending time with her. The bandaged boy seemed, more calm now that Jet was dragging him around everywhere. Speaking of Li, he was approving her now. When he was right in front of her he bowed his head in a silent apology. The water bender smiled.

"it's okay I understand" she spoke, looking into the lone golden eye that wasn't covered in bandages. _The Fire Nation really hurt you, you didn't deserve it_ she thought, slightly frowning.

**_A/N: btw I'm sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I hope you liked it_****_ see ya guys next time!_**  
><strong><strong>**_pinkypiejr12_**


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko and Jet were fighting. Not the screaming back and forth, or bare handed fist fights, it was a sword fight. Or in more accurate terms, a battle. They were so perfectly synchronised it seemed choreographed. And it didn't look like fighting to the observers, it was more beautiful than a simple battle. Like a rhythmic and lethal dance, whirling around each other, swinging through the air, leaping with inhuman grace and agility. They looked closer to spirits than people, like light shimmering and dancing across water's surface. It was supernatural. The gAang was jealous. Sokka because he didn't possess equal swordsmanship skills. Aang was jealous because they made it look effortless, and they looked like the belonged together and knew it. And he wished that the same was for him and Katara. Finally, Katara was jealous because she wanted to be in Li's place, moving so perfectly with Jet as if they were created for that purpose. It wasn't fair. Why did Li get to have Jet? Li or Zuko was not thinking, just feeling, enveloped in the fight mode. But he couldn't help but notice how _right _everything felt. Spinning and ducking and leaping and swinging through the air with Jet. And the feeling was good. Dangerous but amazing and addictive none the less. Jet loved it. The rush while his metal crashed against the disguised prince's. It was different from the normal rush. This was warm and bright and soft and ecstasy. He tripped the Prince. Li came crashing down atop Jet, their limbs tangling during the fall. Jet landed on top of Li, somehow. For a reason that the viewers could not figure out. The swordsmen's lips were barely even a couple inches apart. Li's eye was wide through the bandages, and it was easy to sense the blush underneath them. It was extremely obvious. Li was softly panting through his mouth as was Jet. The dark eyes were locked with the one luminous gold inferno and boring grey bandages. Li's breath faintly smelled of the sea. Without a thought the tanned darker lips closed the distance with the pale but pink ones. Sokka's jaw dropped to the ground. Aang's innocent light grey eyes were wide with absolute shock. Katara's face was painted with plain outrage and extreme jealousy. She felt betrayed. Why would Jet do that? Couldn't he see she liked him? The freedom fighters' reactions varied from a facial expression of surprise to a smile and a mutter of "_finally" _or _"took them long enough"_ Jet kissed Li, he kissed Zuko. His eyes closed as he passed downward. Zuko didn't know what to do. But spirits it felt so good, so right. All tension melted away from him. The ex-Prince dropped his swords and threw his arms around Jet's neck, pressing back.  
>"woo!" some of the other freedom fighters had started cheering. Katara was ready to murder Li. Why did he have to do that? She liked Jet!<br>"Why?" She asked, eyes watering from anger.  
>"Li liked Jet before you got here" the Duke piped.<br>"Jet spent a lot of time with Li, mostly to make sure he didn't do anything stupid but still" Smellerbee added on. Longshot nodded. Katara was absolutely fuming, after hearing (and seeing) four people justify Li taking _her _Jet. Not only did they approve, they justified it. It was like a water whip to the face. Without another word she stomped off, followed by an confused Aang. And Sokka was still standing there with his jaw on the floor. Jet pulled back, a huge crowd from on his face. Li, he was frozen up. And it was obvious to most of the freedom fighters that he was being a deep red at that point. He even tried to hide his already bandage covered face behind his hands as he stood and clumsily ran away from all the attention, forgetting his swords. The Duke, Smellerbee, and Jet were laughing and Longshot smiled and shook his head, going off to calm down the embarrassed swordsman.


End file.
